Bend Reality
Bend Reality Discipline: 'Clairsentience; '''Level: '''Psion/wilder 7, tactician 7, vitalist 7 '''Display: '''Visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''See text '''Target, Effect, Area: '''See text '''Duration: '''See text '''Saving Throw: '''None; see text; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''13 ''Bend reality ''lets you create nearly any type of effect. For example, ''bend reality ''can do any of the following: * Duplicate any psion/wilder power of 6th level or lower, provided the power is on the psion/wilder power list or your discipline power list (if any). * Duplicate any other power (but not a spell) of 5th level or lower, provided the power is not of a discipline prohibited to you. * Duplicate any psion/wilder power of 5th on a discipline power list. * Duplicate any other power (but not a spell) of 4th level or lower, even if it’s of a prohibited discipline. * Undo the harmful effects of many powers, such as ''mind control, geas/quest, ''or ''insanity. * Produce any other effect whose power level is in line with the above effects, such as a single creature automatically hitting on its next attack or taking a –7 penalty on its next saving throw. A duplicated power allows saving throws and power resistance as normal (but the save DC is for a 7th-level power). Manifesting ''bend reality ''requires channeling psionic power through specially-treated crystals similar to ''cognizance crystals ''that cost 1,500 gp. The psionic energy in the crystal is consumed in the manifestation and the crystal becomes inert and has no value. '''Reality Revision Discipline: '''Clairsentience; '''Level: Psion/wilder 9, tactician 9, vitalist 9 'Saving Throw: '''See text; '''Power Resistance: '''See text '''Power Points: '''17 As ''bend reality, but with more far-reaching effects. A reality revision ''can produce any one of the following effects. * Duplicate any psion power of 8th level or lower, provided the power is not on a discipline-restricted list that you do not have access to. * Duplicate any psion power of 7th level or lower even if it’s a power on a discipline-restricted list that you do not have access to. * Duplicate any other power or spell of 6th level or lower, such as a psychic warrior power. * Undo the harmful effects of many other powers, such as ''microcosm, geas/quest, ''or ''insanity. * Create a non-psionic item of up to 25,000 gp in value. * Grant a creature a +1 inherent bonus to an ability score. Two to five reality revisions ''manifested in immediate succession can grant a creature a +2 to +5 inherent bonus to an ability score. Inherent bonuses are instantaneous, so they cannot be negated or dispelled. An inherent bonus cannot exceed +5 for a single ability score. Inherent bonuses to a particular ability score do not stack; only the best one applies. * Remove injuries and afflictions. A single ''reality revision ''can aid one creature per manifester level, and all subjects are cured of the same kind of affliction. * Revive the dead. ''Reality revision ''can bring a dead creature back to life by duplicating a ''resurrection ''spell. This power can revive a dead creature whose body has been destroyed, but the task takes two manifestations of ''reality revision, one to recreate the body and another to infuse the body with life again. ''Reality revision ''cannot prevent a character who is brought back to life from suffering a permanent negative level or suffering from Constitution drain. * Transport travelers. This power can lift one creature per manifester level from anywhere on any plane and place those creatures anywhere else on any plane regardless of local conditions. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and power resistance (if any) applies. * Undo misfortune. ''Reality revision ''can undo a single recent event. Manifesting the power forces a reroll of any single roll made within the last round (including your last turn). Reality reshapes itself to accommodate the new result. The reroll, however, may be as bad as or worse than the original roll. An unwilling target gets a Will save to negate the effect, and power resistance (if any) applies. You can try to use ''reality revision ''to produce more powerful effects than these, but doing so is dangerous. The manifestation may pervert your intent into a literal but undesirable fulfillment or only a partial fulfillment. Duplicated powers allow saves and power resistance as normal (but save DCs are calculated as though the power is 9th level) and the power is treated as if manifested with 17 power points, allowing the manifester to choose any appropriate augment options. Powers without augment options are simply manifested as normal, but with 9th level save DCs. Manifesting ''reality revision ''requires channeling psionic power through specially-treated crystals similar to ''cognizance crystals ''that cost 25,000 gp. The crystal is consumed in the manifestation and becomes inert, unable to be used again and losing any value. If a power or spell duplicated by ''reality revision ''has a material component that costs more than 10,000 gp, you must provide that component or additional crystals of the same value. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics